


It's Hero Time

by rhiaofthemyscira



Series: Voltron Multiverse Crack [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, I think I'm funny, Klance if you squint, this is how far i've fallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiaofthemyscira/pseuds/rhiaofthemyscira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the corrupted worm hole took the Paladin's not just to random places in space but into random Universes as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hero Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my crack oneshots series. There will be one for each of the paladins. Sorry not sorry, these are complete crack. This one is set sometime after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. If you squint there is some hidden Klance. At the time of this story Lance has not fully accepted his attraction to Keith.

One minute Lance was in the Castle-ship running from the Galra and then the next he was spiraling out of control through a worm hole. Lance thinks he may have blacked out because the next thing he knows, he is plummeting towards the planet below. He barely had time to wrestle the controls to mitigate the damage; let’s just say it was not the best landing he has ever done. At least Keith wasn’t here to witness his spectacular failure.

With the force of the impact it was no surprise to Lance that when he tried to reboot the Blue Lion, there was no response. _Just great_ , he thought, now he is stuck by himself on some alien planet with no means to contact anyone and very few provisions. Well he better get started on the long and most likely impossible task of trying to repair his lion. The lion was his only chance of getting back home so hopefully some of Hunk and Pidge’s engineering skills rubbed off on him or something, or else he has no chance.

Making sure his helmet is securely in place and breathing mask on, Lance took his first steps onto the unknown alien planet to assess the damage done to the Blue Lion. Looking around, it seemed that Lance had landed himself in a forest with no civilization in sight. He couldn’t help but shake the feeling that he has been here before. The trees looked like regular old pines you would find home on Earth, with the spiky needle leaves and the pinecones scattered about. And wait, was that a squirrel? But before he could ponder his environment further, his day just got weirder.

Emerging from the trees came a strange looking creature, well he really didn’t know what it was, definitely an alien of some sort. It was tall and red with four arms and four eyes with some sort of glowing hourglass shaped symbol on its chest.

“In the name of the Plumbers put your weapons down and leave the vehicle,” the thing called out to him. _Plumbers? Who the fuck were they? Did I land on a hostile planet?_ Lance thought, so naturally the only appropriate course of action was to talk his ass off.

“Who the hell are the plumbers? Do you guys fix intergalactic toilets or something?” Lance shouted back.

“Haha, it’s not like we haven’t heard that one before. Seriously step away from the vehicle and put your weapons down or we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

“I’d like to see you try, and how do I know you’re not working for the Galra? I’m not about to give up my lion to a bunch of strangers. What kind of Paladin would I be then?” Lance said, staring down the creature. Like hell he was leaving his lion, he had learned that lesson the hard way. Don’t trust anyone with the Blue Lion, he needed it to help form Voltron and you know save the universe.

“The Galra who now? And what is this lion you’re talking about? I don’t see any lions around here.” The thing started to walk towards Lance while it continued to speak, “Look my name is Ben Tennyson; you’ve crash landed on Earth which is under the protection of the Plumbers, the intergalactic peace keeping corps.” Hold the fuck up, this is Earth? He’s home? But he’s never heard of the plumbers, what the fuck is going on here?

“This can’t be Earth. I’m from Earth and we don’t have any plumbers, well I mean we do, but they fix toilets and stuff, not patrol the galaxy. And well everyone on Earth is human, and you are most certainly not. I mean I guess there could be aliens, if you had asked me a year ago I would say you were crazy but you know I’ve been through some pretty crazy stuff myself. You know like becoming a paladin of Voltron and finding a 10,000 year old castle on an alien planet and fighting the Galra to protect the universe, but you know, all in a day’s work.” There he goes again, talking his ass off. Honestly, Lance thinks his tongue may have a mind of its own. Keith would probably be hitting him to shut up by now.  

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You’re from Earth? Ok, I think we started off on the wrong foot,” a huge flash of green light erupted from the four armed guy and then all of a sudden he as a teenager? A human teenager to be exact. “I am actually human too, I’m Ben and I grew up in Bellwood.” Reaching out his hand towards Lance, “I think you may have crashed into the wrong universe.”

Tentatively taking Ben’s hand Lance shakes and says “I’m Lance and what do you mean wrong universe?”

“Don’t worry, it’s happened to me before. You know after this whole alien thing I’ve just sort of gotten used to weird shit happening.”

“Preach it, brother. These past few weeks have just been one weird ass thing after another.” Lance continues, “So you don’t happen to know any spacecraft engineers do you? I could really use some help getting the Blue Lion repaired. I’m really more of a pilot than a mechanic myself.” 

“You keep saying ‘blue lion’ what the hell does that mean?” Ben asked looking very confused. It dawned on Lance that until joining team Voltron he too would have been confused by that wording.

“Oh my ship, it’s called the Blue Lion. Well it is like half a ship and half alive, idk man it is like half magic or something. I don’t really know, it is really old and very alien, so yeah,” Lance starts rambling, can’t his stupid mouth ever shut up?

“Uh, ok. Well we can have my buddy Kevin look at it. He has been tinkering with alien tech since he was a kid. And dude, you are on Earth so you can probably take the helmet off now”

“Oh yeah right,” taking off his helmet, Lance could smell the fresh pine trees and the he soaked it all in. It was so _nice_ to be back on Earth again, even if it was a different one. And first thing is first, he wanted some Earth food. “Hey Ben, you guys have burgers on this Earth too right? You can’t believe how long I have been dying for a decent meal that does not consist of green goo.”

“Green goo? Never mind I don’t want to know, and yeah we have good food here, why don’t we head into to town to get Kevin and grab a bite to eat on the way” Ben said as he starting walk away from the ship and beaconing Lance with his hand. Locking down the Blue Lion, Lance then jogged after Ben looking forward to his first Earth meal in ages.

…

It turned out that Ben had actually called ahead and his buddy Kevin and his cousin ended up joining them for food at Mr. Smoothie. Ben described them as his dorky cousin and her boyfriend Kevin, but man was Ben way underplaying it. Ben’s cousin was a total babe and Kevin was built like a fucking brick, if Lance didn’t already know they were taken he would have been flirting so hard Keith would be embarrassed for him.

“Yeah, I can take a look at it. I’m always interested in looking at new alien tech,” Kevin offered. “But if it is magic like you say then I don’t know how much I can do. Gwen do you want to take a look at it with me?”

“I could give it a try, though mana is not _magic_ Kevin, it is an energy source” Gwen said. _Mana? What was that? Maybe it is like quintessence or something. That is the world Coran keeps throwing around anyway._ Lance thinks to himself before Kevin starts taking again.

“Mana, magic same difference, either way do you want to come look at this _Paladin’s_ ship with me?” for some reason Lance really didn’t like the way Kevin said the word Paladin. What was wrong with being a Paladin? They were only like the most important heroes in the universe! But they were still willing to try to fix his lion so he really couldn’t complain, too much.

* * *

 

Lance can already say this day has to be right up there with the whole Shiro crashing to Earth and their team flying into space on the “weird day” scale. But then everything changed when the Galra attacked, literally.

A ship must have followed him through the worm hole or something because when they went back to check out his lion, there were some Galra waiting for them. Now this is about when Lance’s “Hero instinct” kicked in, because no way in hell was he going to let other people get hurt by the Galra, again…

But before he could do much, there was a flash of green and pink light and a shout of “It’s Hero Time! Followed by “Big Chill!” in a slightly more raspy voice, and before he knew it there was a giant blue moth thing attacking the Galra. To be honest the moth thing was kind of creepy but it was easily taking down the Galra with freezing power? The moth thing was closely followed by Gwen who was running on glowing pink steps and shooting some other pink glowy things from her hands. What the hell was going on here? This Earth is nothing like the one Lance knows.

Not wanting to be left out of kicking the Galra’s butt, lance pulls out his bayard and takes aim before blowing a huge hole in the side of the Galra ship. Moving on to the next target, Lance stands away from the fight and slowly picks off one enemy after another until all of the Galra are either fried or frozen solid by the moth thing’s freezing powers.

The giant blue moth then turned towards Lance and began flying over. Panicking a little Lance started doing what he does best and opened his mouth. “I’m a good guy I swear. I fight against those things. Please don’t freeze me.”

Chuckling the moth landed in front of Lance and he noticed that the moth had the same green hourglass thing that the four armed dude had. But before Lance would ponder that train of thought longer the moth also erupted into a green life and there stood Ben.

“I’m not going to freeze you Lance” said Ben, smiling at Lance’s reaction.

“Woah, wait. _You’re an alien?????_ ” Lance managed to sputter out.

“Yes and no, I mean I was born on Earth and my parents are human, mostly, but when I was 10 I got this devices called the Omnitrix that allows me to temporarily turn into different aliens.” Ben explained to a still freaked out Lance.

“What do you mean mostly human?”

“Oh, well you see. My grandma is an alien, but I didn’t inherit any of her alien genes, not like Gwen who can go full on Anodite if she wants, and Kevin’s dad was an alien so he has cool powers too.”

“I’m going to pretend like I understood that. But that is cool I guess, I mean you guys basically have freaking _superpowers!_ Awe man, I wish our Earth was like this. I’m just a pilot and I got some cool tech from an ancient alien race, but I don’t get any superpowers,” Lance said, now looking rather excited about his new friends.

“Well you aren’t such a bad fighter yourself Lance. You handled that blaster well in the fire fight, the plumbers could use a fighter like you.” Ben replied, “What do you say? Do you want to join our group?”

“Man I’d love to but I really should be trying to get back to my universe because it really needs saving and I already got a team.”

“Well in any case take this,” said Ben, holding out a badge of some sort. Lance noted that it too had the glowing hourglass symbol on it. “It is an honorary plumber badge so if you ever find yourself in this universe again, use it to give us a call.”

“Thanks man! This is so cool!” Lance couldn’t believe that someone this cool would really want him on their team, I mean he wasn’t stupid, he knows the only reason he became part of team Voltron was by chance. He doubts if he would have been selected in any normal fashion. Speaking of team Voltron, Lance remembered why they were there “So can we try to fix my ship now?”

“Oh yeah of course” Kevin butted in. “I want to see this mysterious ship of yours.”

* * *

 

A few days later Kevin, Gwen and Lance managed to fix up the Blue Lion well enough to get it to fly. Ben really wasn’t much help but he did keep things lively with his random comments. Lance felt like he found a kindred spirit in Ben Tennyson.

“Well it is time for me to go now. Hopefully Blue here will know how to get us back to my universe.” Lance told his new friends. “Maybe we’ll meet again someday, it has been a blast.”

Waving farewell to his new friends, Lance climbed into the Blue Lion. “Okay buddy, it’s time to go home. The team is never going to believe what happened to me. I can’t wait to rub it in Keith’s dumb face that I got to make some inter- _universe_ friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my utter crack. Next up is Keith, try to guess where that mullet wearing dork ends up ;)


End file.
